


No time

by wickedesthonktraband



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Isolation, Other, Prison, quickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedesthonktraband/pseuds/wickedesthonktraband
Summary: Two girls in space prison, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 32





	No time

Endless stars pepper the night sky like burning angels, she spends most days looking at them now. 

The first week was easy, when her game slave broke the stress really began to build. She could remain cool though, collect and frozen looking out into beautiful limitless void.

Tak never adjusted as well, she didn't take to the sensation of re imprisonment with well and open arms. Heavy boots colliding against the wall looking for any way out possible, like a rabid animal on a short leash. When the game slave perished all that was left was the cell, tak, and timeless space. 

She doesn't have the time to tell her to be quiet anymore most days she doesn't need to. The irken convinced herself at times she could find some fault in the programming, or better yet even attack the drones servicing the inmates.

  
  


"Why won't you just _listen" it hissed passed her worm like tongue like a serpent. "_ I told you if we work together we can eliminate the prison drones and just..leave! We could leave and never have to come back dont you miss your disgusting planet? Aren't you tired of these _stupid orange uniforms?"_

  
  


"It's dumb is why." Gaz shrugged her shoulders lightly, twirling a piece of chalk in her hand. She was rather proud of the drawing on the wall-vampire piggy Hunter before the gameslave two design, pretty nice by her own standards. "Even if we team up together there's too many jail robots to fight anyway. We'd just die." She paused, chalk scraping against her medium adding in a couple of stars around his head . "Too many variables Tak, trying to escape is just a dumb plan." 

  
  


"No  _that's_ stupid! I spent years on dirt working as a janitorial slave. Maybe you and your species prefer living in bondage but I don't." Tak kicked her foot heavily against a wall, hissing gently at the pain that throbbed in her stubby carapace toes. 

Gaz set down her chalk when she finishes the last star with a small smile, The gray wall looked much better now.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"How many aliens do you think are out there." She asked soft, a lilt to her voice she didn't know she had. "Other than you of course." 

"The Empire has conquered thousands of planets." Tak looked out into the hall watching patiently. "It stands to reason that there are as many inferior species to the irken race as there are germs in the floor drain." Tak shuddered at the thought, little housefly like hairs glistening on her skin in the starlight of the cell. Gaz felt the corners of her mouth tug upwards watching her. 

  
  
  
  


If you spend enough time around someone you inevitably grew feelings for them. Gaz supposed that must be what had happened. Three years of..'domestic bliss' in the barely apartment sized cell you can't be blamed that you start forming a rapport with your cellmate. Tak couldn't help it either, she'd found it a good day when she had Tak smiling at a joke she cracked half bored. Meals shared and hours of conversation had between drawing and staring out into nothing. 

Domestic bliss of incarceration aside it never stopped tak from planning, she'd been given a small notepad (advanced tech was long banned for the irken) and diligently she recorded everything she saw. She'd gotten the schedule down for pat when the drones came to check on the couple. Tak unabashedly grew closer to her goal and in conjunction Gaz had unease rest in the pit of her stomache.

"I'm not saying it's unreasonable or anything I wanna leave too but.."Tak held up a hand to quiet her, much to the humans annoyance. "Look, Gaz, it's fool proof I know exactly where the drones will be tonight-" 

"We're in space im pretty sure theres no 'tonight' here dude-"

" _I know where the drones will be is the point._ I have everything worked out down to the most minute detail. Please, Gaz, won't you just..help? Don't you miss anything?" Those eyes like great violet oceans looked at the human pleasingly in the dim room, Her hands brush over the top of Gaz's, holding them tightly together in her own cold ones. "Don't you miss Dib?" 

Gaz paused, Her face burning hotly and looking down only at the set of hands joined together. Words are lost like a merchant within a desert. She has nothing she can add in to make sense of anything for the Irken "Yeah but.."

"But?"

"I'm sorry tak but no, I can't do this with you."

And like that her hands rip away and she stares down at the human eyes widened before narrowing, Her brow furrows and a sneer etched into her face. "Fine I don't need you then, rot here all you want but I'm leaving." Tak spits at the ground near hitting gaz in the process. 

  
  


She waits at the post refusing to look at Gaz, any moment the drones will show up. When she speaks she talks to herself more than her. "I can't wait to see what it's like outside now." 

  
  
  
  
  


When she came back, she did not come back entirely whole. 

  
  


The recovery process was long, and the Irken drifted in and out of consciousness on the floor of the prison for weeks. When she was present again for the first two days she fasted from speech, on the third she screamed until her voice went raw and kicked and clawed at every thing she could before breaking down into tears. 

  
  
  
  


She didn't talk anymore as the months slunk by lazily, all the light that had been in her before had wandered off into some great unknown out of her body. 

She walks in and finds her at the window sill looking off into space, Gaz stood a silent witness before sitting by her and staring out with her, in their minds atleast they could be millions of feet away from this awful place. They could share in the stars together and leave in their thoughts. She leans her head against the Irken' s shoulder and wraps her hand around Tak's, squeezing delicate as if afraid to break the alien further.

Tak squeezed her hand back.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I did this on a prompt, i like the concept so i might take this and do a whole other fic if enough people like it.


End file.
